Drabbles Of the Harry Potter Kind
by DruggedStar
Summary: Some short, some long. Some angsty, some fluffy. A small collection of RonxHermione drabbles [with the single HarryxGinny] written by Mazia.


**AN: **These are short little random drabbles that I (Mazia) wrote at 11:30pm and during Health at School.

**Disclaimer:**None of the Harry Potter Characters are mine. I just like to let them play in my sandbox.

Beta-ed by Magali

© Drugged Star, 2007-?

_**Je t'aime**_

Harry/Ginny

"This is what you do to me." He places my hand on his chest. The rapid beat of his heart thrummed against my hand, romantic if not for almost smothering sense of dread. Our eyes meet, a sudden clash of brightest emerald and dull brown, his eyes the only recognizable colour in this gray, gray world blurred by the tangible sense of weakness trailing down my cheeks. "Je aimé vous, mais votre trop en retard." His smile fades as he recognises the French.

I step away from him, fingers chasing a stray tear, avoiding the traditional farewell gesture. A friendly wave is a sign of hope, the promise of reunion. I deserve neither.

I turn my back on the man I waited so long for. I leave in the opposite direction hoping to never to see him again. Not once d0 I turn back. Not even when his gaze sears a hole through my fragmented soul, a burning ray of sorrow so strong that tempts me to give in, to stay.

Giving in is the easy way out, and I am no Slytherin.

_**Against Me?**_

Hermione/Ron

"What do you mean you can't come?" He folded his arms in defeat. "I'm sorry, Ron, but the elves need me." In the most childish way possible, Ron decided to voice his displeasure by stamping his foot. "Why do the elves get all your attention? I'm your boyfriend, if I remember correctly." She stroked his cheek soothingly. "You will always come first, after the elves of course. You said so yourself that the elves need our help. Remember in the Chamber of Secrets?" He huffed. "You knew that was a one off, so don't use it against me! I really just wanted a kiss!" Her face lost what little colour it had. "USING IT AGAINST YOU? YOU SAID IT SO I WOULD KISS YOU? YOU COMPLETE IDIOT!"

_**Fatigue**_

Hermione/Ron

Slumped in the plastic chair beside her hospital bed, I can hear the soft whispers of air as she breathes, a confirmation that she is still here, still Hermione. My eyelids slowly close under the weight of fatigue, fighting a losing battle with both hunger and pain. 'You mustn't fall asleep.' The words have been repeated so many times in so many scenarios, literary meaning long lost, now spoken for the sake of speaking, a flimsy reassurance of our existence. Her hand rests on her stomach; I intertwine her fingers with mine. Again, I softly whisper words of encouragement into her ear. "Come on, Hermione. Wake up. Harry's going into the war and we need you… I need you. Please wake up, 'Mione."

_**Under the English Sun**_

Hermione/Ron

You walk down a well-worn path, in, then out of the woods, walk through the open field, and climb down some rocks. It is there that you will stumble upon our sanctuary. Some may see it as an old willow tree near some random lake, but we see it as a haven, where we can get away from it all.

I lie here with her, no words need to be spoken, the torment that we both have been through come out in the many circles I gently trace on her cheek. She listens to my heartbeat as she snuggles deeper into my chest. I shift slightly to make her comfortable and then resume drawing circles on her cheek. She sits up suddenly, she looks around and then stands, grabbing my hand and leading me. Before I know it we are both soaked from head to toe. I utter one simple word. "Why?" she looks at me concerned, as of to say that I should have been thinking the same as her. "To wash it away." She replied plainly. The water droplets in her auburn hair sparkle in the English sun as we wade back to shore, once again taking our place under the willow tree.

_**I Believe**_

Hermione/Ron

"I don't believe you." He said folding his arms. Trying to convince a male of anything was hard, but Merlin, this was beyond difficult. I moved onto the single couch, leaving the stubborn Ron to mutter and curse to his heart's content. After watching the fire for a reasonable amount of time, I let him know again. "The Chudley Cannons lost Ron, just face it, and move on." He huffed and just glared at me. "I don't want to face it, if they lost it means that I owe Harry 10 galleons." I tried my hardest not to laugh, but didn't succeed. "Why do insist on making fun of me 'Mione?" I went back and sat down next to him. I placed his hands in mine. "It's because you look absolutely adorable when your: Frustrated, angry, confused, lost…" He tugged in my hands. "Okay, okay, I get the point." He pulled me close and I snuggled into my spot on his chest. "I'd be lost without you Ron." He wrapped his arms around me. "Me too, me too," I started to drift of to sleep listening to his heartbeat. "I still don't believe you 'Mione."

_**Processed Meat**_

Hermione/Ron

"That's disgusting," Ron was pushing the sausage around his plate. "Why do you insist on feeding me this… thing?" She gave him a death glare, but he didn't notice. "It is a sausage not a thing, and if you don't like my cooking, then you an cook yourself." She stood up abruptly and stormed over to the counter. "How can you eat this 'Mione, I thought you had better taste." The glare that she sent was one not to be reckoned with. "JUST BECAUSE YOUR PURE BLOOD STOMACH CAN"T HANDLE PROCESSED MEAT, DON'T COME COMPLAINING TO ME."

_**It's A Kind Of Magic**_

Hermione/Ron

"To be honest I think I am good at magic. I tutor Ron and he seems to be doing well, so does that reflect how good I am? However there is one type of magic that bothers me. It's not the normal magic, gosh I get that, but it's a feeling. The one that makes you go fuzzy, the world around you dissolves and all you see is this one person. It must be magic, the human brain can't do that. All is silent and the only sound is your heartbeat. You get weak at the knees and you tremble when they enter the room. Your mind fogs up and you can't think properly, your vision hazes and what you speak makes no sense. Some people have told me that when it ends it feels like all the knives in the world find you and stab your heart, and some people have said that it is the most wonderful feeling in the world, it's like you know you can do anything. It's the latter for me. They call it love I think?" I slam my dairy shut as he enters the room. "You know 'Mione you shouldn't speak what your writing someone might hear you." I turn a shade of crimson. "Is it about Harry?" I jerk to catch his gaze. "Eww no." This caused a chuckle from him. "Okay I get the point, who is it about?" trying to be as confident as I can. "You silly." His mouth drops. With all the confidence I could muster I walk out of the room, as I pass him I close his mouth. "Flies may be nutritious, but they don't taste that nice." I gave him a wink and then closed the door gently behind me.

_**Can't Touch This**_

Hermione/Ron

The smell of pumpkin pie filled the air. I crept into the kitchen and looked around she didn't seem to be any where in sight, time to attack. I slipped my hand up towards the pie. "Don't even think about it." Came the demanding voice. Damn got caught, where in Merlin was she. I looked around, I couldn't see her. "Where are you 'Mione." I could hear the snigger in her voice. "The lounge room dear." How on earth, "How did you know I was in here?" she smiled at him as she walked into the kitchen, "That's for me to know and you to _never_, find our."

_**The Courtyard**_

Hermione/Ron/Harry

"Please, Harry it'll be fun." She tugged on his robes. "Nah, you and Ron go to Hogsmeade. I need to stay and study for potions." A shadow passed over her face. "What did Snape do this time? If I remember correctly we didn't have any homework" he sighed and looked up at her. "My potion exploded in his face, of course it was intentional, but he didn't know that." It was her turn to sigh. "Harry, if you keep trying to piss him off your just going to get more and more detentions and house point taken off of us." A small smirk graced his face. "But 'Mione, you should have seen his face, it was priceless." She huffed and turned to grab Ron by the hand. "Try and stay out of trouble while I am gone. Bye Harry." He waved them off and headed back inside.

"What was that all about?" The red haired boy asked. "Harry, potion, exploded, Snape's face, detention." She replied in short. A knowing glance graced his face, "Oh."


End file.
